Two Halves of a Whole
by muaaimoi
Summary: When Santana is six years old she falls in love with a boy.Then puberty kicks in and they discover that their respective biology prefer their own genders. This is their story...S/K


_**Two Halves of a Whole**_

**by :muaaimoi**

When Santana is six years old she meets a fairy. He's about as tall as she is and she has never seen anyone quite like him. His voice is high and soft, his eyes alternatively have no color or far too many. His skin is what she thinks of when she hears the term 'white as snow'. Even his name, Kurt, is different. She thinks its very unfair that he's a boy. Anyone that pretty should be a girl. She thinks he's beautiful. The most beautiful person she's ever seen. She pushes him down at recess and calls him stupid. Her parents get called in.

Years later she will find the irony of it amusing. She has never forgotten the first time she saw him. Even ten years later she still thinks of Kurt as a fairy. His voice is still too high, his skin too luminescent. He's still the most beautiful person she has ever seen. She watches in bitter satisfaction the first time they throw him in a dumpster. All that perfect taunting beauty, marred, it served him right. But she can't bring herself to laugh and mean it. He will always be a boy. And he can't help that any more than she can help wishing he'd been born a girl.

xXx

When Kurt is six years old he meets a demon. She looks remarkably like a doll. She has dark hair and eyes in a rounded, pointed face that makes him think of his mothers make up set. All round angles and plains. But he can feel the heat of her eyes tingle on his skin. He'd felt it the second she laid eyes on him. He's not surprised when she pushes him down at recess. The fierceness radiates off Santana in waves. It scares him, just a little. The rest of him is awed by how intense she is. His mother might tell him all about angels and how they watch over him but he can understand the temptation found in demons. She's different. Like him, but stronger. He likes it. He likes it a lot. And he can't help it at all.

Ten years later he fells her eyes on him as he's getting thrown into a dumpster. He isn't surprised. Santana has never been his guardian angel. If a few day's later he hears rumors about the senior that did it being awful in bed, well having a guardian demon has always been better instead.

xXx

After her parents are called in Kurt and Santana become spheres that don't touch. At least not in everyone else's mind. Even the teachers don't see it. The glances traded across the playground. Small smirks in the classroom, the way their hands brush occasional in the halls.

Its subtle and they know nothing of it. All they feel is the pull. Even as they heed the warning to stay away from each other, living as they do, at opposite ends of the classroom. Kurt always knows where Santana is in a room in relation to himself. All it takes is a raised eyebrow to ask and receive confirmation that it's the same for her. Communicating with out words comes easily to them and by the time middle school rolls around they can have entire silent conversations from across the hall.

When no one is looking glances become longing and it all accumulates into a much larger event.

They both show up very early two weeks into Seventh grade. Santana checks the bathrooms clear before ushering Kurt in. They cram into the stall and Santana stands on the toilet seat. Once they've taken every precaution she meets his eyes. Kurt closes his eyes and she kisses him. It's brief, soft, and sweet. They pull back. Kurt arches both eyebrows at her and she blinks slowly to agree. She hadn't felt anything either.

xXx

They almost become careless in their frustration. But every chance they get, they kiss. And kiss, and kiss.

Everything before the kiss is perfect. The anticipation, the butterfly's in their stomachs. Even the way Santana cups his face is perfect. Slightly forceful, yet simply direct. Santana feels a tingle, like a hum of electricity just under Kurt's skin from where she touches him. But when their lips meet there's nothing. All the magic of being together fades away. The next time, in desperation, Santana sticks her tongue in his mouth.

Its not until the next day when Kurt dreams of Noah Puckerman doing the same thing and wakes up with an erection that they have a problem.

He misses their meet up and one look at his face lets her know it was on purpose. She kind of hates him for it.

Two days later she's at Brittney's birthday party and they're playing spin the bottle when she understands. It had just been a peck, completely rushed and unfeeling. But it had set Santana's blood on fire. She kind of hates herself for it.

xXx

Kurt and Santana graduate from McKinley High with they're sexuality out in the open and their friendship deep under ground. Kurt has a boyfriend and Santana has what can be called a semi regular fuck buddy. Over the years Kurt goes carefully through men, Blaine had set the bar pretty high. Santana goes rather carelessly through women, always jumping the boat when it began to mean far too much to them.

The rest of the Glee club slowly drifts apart. Even Kurt and Finn, who'd become brothers, rarely saw each other. But while calls from Rachel and Mercedes became few and far in between, texts from Santana began and ended his day's. It eventually became a point of contention between himself and his significant other. Whoever it was at the time. Even when he sat in their laps, clearly conversed with Santana before them. " If you guys are that close, why don't you ever meet up?" is asked often. Its complicated doesn't even begin to cover it.

Kurt goes into fashion. She's a demanding bitchy mistress and he loves her. His brand becomes a house- hold name. But Santana is the one that becomes musically famous. She had started with a ballad Kurt had written to satisfy his musical urges in a smoky bar. An agent had conveniently gone to drown his sorrows at the exact same time. He said her music spoke to him, The rest is, as they say, history.

Kurt writes most of her music. She always sings her best when she knows he's composed something for her. She doesn't wear anything he doesn't make. Once foregoing underwear long enough to force him into a women's line of lingerie. Her tracks are the most played on his Ipod. He watches every interview he can live. Tapes all of them regardless. He's her biggest fan and she is his. But they can't bring themselves to meet.

They're high school reunion looms before them. Neither had attended the ten-year one. But they have both agreed. They've been cowards too long as it is. They're not missing this one.

xXx

" Look who decided to show up this time guys!" A tipsy Rachel Berry greets Santana as she enters the room. Most of the glee club crowds the door, no doubt lying in wait for the rest of their members. It's so very typical. The strained smiles on her old friends are new though. She knows Kurt isn't there yet. He'd had to go see his father and Carroll.

She shrugs, " I was on tour last time one of these things rolled around."

" Can I have your autograph?" It's Quinn asking, but she's fifteen years and two kids later. The joking tone falls flat. Sounds mean. Mercedes, much wider and clearly unhappier than the last time she saw her, snickers.

Santana takes in Brittney's heavily pregnant form, Mikes receding hairline and get's it. Berry may have been some ones understudy in Broadway but she's the one that made it. Well, her and Kurt.

She arches an eyebrow," No."

" Wow Santana, famous and still a bitch, here I thought fame was suppose to change a person" its Puck saying it, even if it isn't Puck any longer. Santana inwardly steels herself and shrugs again. She has never let Noah Puckerman hurt her. She sees no reason to start now. " You know me Puck, why mess with perfection?"

Arty gives her a hearty chuckle and she smiles at him. The years have been good to Arty, she's glad one of her former friends are happy." Looking good wheels, how's life treating you?"

Kurt had mentioned Arty was teaching at a Liberal Arts college in Ohio with his wife at some point.

Arty smiles back, big and happy," Can't complain, can't complain. I'm waiting on the wife, she had to go to the bathroom, she's going to be so mad she missed your big entrance."

" Do I know her?" Santana questions.

" You'd better!" A voice comes from her right and she turns. Only to have her eyes bug out. " Tina!"

Tina is now Mrs Arty Abrams, and loving it. There's barely a bump on her stomach and she's all but glowing. She has also cut off most of her hair and died it cotton candy blue. It oddly suits her.

" Where's Kurt?" Blaine question's impatiently. He's another seemingly dissatisfied with life. Santana hopes he's not hoping to rekindle something with his much more successful ex tonight. That's so not gonna happen. Not even over her dead body. Kurt is currently between boyfriends and rather vulnerable at the moment. He can't be trusted to make a good decision for himself.

Santana decides all this while she waits for some one else to answer. Reflexively they all turn toward Mercedes.

She glares death at them, " How am I suppose to know? We haven't spoken since he said he wasn't coming to our tenth reunion."

Santana is clearly the only one among them aware of this, judging by the shocked looks the others are shooting Mercedes. Decides to take pity on them," He's coming soon, he said he promised his Dad he'd stop by the house. he'll probably come with Finn."

" And how do you know that?" Santana wonders exactly when Lauren Zizes had decided she deserved to know her business, and told her so.

" How do you know, San?" Its Brittney asking this time its the first thing she's directed Santana's way since she got here, and the heat of her anger boils down to a simmer. Kurt laughs, but Britney has always had a calming effect on her. She's like Santana's personal Valium. Of all the people she had known in McKinley she's missed Brittney the most. And like the drug she was to Santana, she had kicked the habit. Cold turkey. Santana had seen no other way to let her go. It's on account of this sentiment that she deigns to answer.

" He texted me this morning" She says simply.

" Texted you?" Berry sounds incredulous and Santana finds it rather insulting. She knew it had been luck that Berry had been mostly quiet so far.

" Well unlike some people, I haven't decided to loose his number." She snaps back.

" But why tell you?" Mercedes questions with a frown, as if she has the right.

" We talk" She answers casually.

" Since when?" Lauren demands. If Zizes doesn't butt the fuck out of her business soon, Santana's gonna have to cut a bitch.

" Since when, what?" Finns deeper voice interjects. Santana doesn't even bother registering his presence. Her senses are too busy honing in on Kurt.

And damn, the boy looks good. Kurt's wearing a charcoal grey suit with a teal scarf instead of a tie. On anyone else the ensemble would look ridiculous. But this is Kurt. The man can rock a garbage bag. And he's always the most beautiful person in the room.

He widens his eyes slightly at her in hello. She bats her eyes back, hi. But they aren't in middle school anymore. And it's rather ridiculous that they kept the charade up all through high school as well. She tells him this with a shift and a quirk of her eyebrow. His head dips his acquaintance and he walks up to her. Proceeds to fold her up in his arms and goes to kiss her on the cheek. Santana waits until the last possible second and turns her head. Her lips brush his.

The rest of the glee club, and McKinley's graduating class of Two thousand and Twelve watch in shock. Kurt and Santana stand completely still for a heartbeat. Hope, shock, and disbelief coursing simultaneously through them. Kurt sticks his tongue in her mouth. Santana sucks it in approval. That is definitely a spark.

Kurt pulls back and laughs, breathless and almost bursting with happiness," just how long have you been waiting to spring that on me?"

Santana smiles at him, sweet and just a little goofy, and doesn't give a flying fuck everyone is staring at them. Clearly she's in a similar state." Since you stood me up in seventh grade."

" I thought I was forgiven for that" Kurt says, happily ignoring the entire room right along with her.

" Now you are" She says. Leans in for another soul searing kiss.

xXx

When Santana is six years old she falls in love with a beautiful boy. It's the most single most significant day in her entire life. From this stem her deepest sorrows and greatest joys.

It takes her far longer than she would have liked to get there, but in the end she's just glad all the obstacles are over come. She recalls how impossible so many things had felt. She resolves to remember that she's in love with a fairy, and magic can make all types of crazy things happen. Including getting her lesbian fans to forgive that she has an exception.

When Kurt is six years old he falls in love with an aggressively intense girl. He doesn't realize it until years later but she had captured a part of him. Nothing he does comes out quite as well as anything he does for Santana. Or with her firmly in mind. When he thinks about it, it makes a disturbing amount of sense. His mother had always warned him that demons were after his soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**it occurs to me that Tina and Arty are of the class 2013...Oh well! Hope you guys enjoy, while I don't believe we have the luxury to choose our sexuality I maintain that love is a product of the soul. I did this as a challenge for myself, I'm not trying to turn Santana or Kurt straight. I just think they'd kick ass as a couple, be it friends or lovers. I'm personally bisexual and find them both really hot... some of this is to satisfy my inner fan girl I admit...hope you guys like it.**_


End file.
